The Kiss
by Fenix-Monquie-Quinn
Summary: So I saw a picture and I have Puella Pulchra to thank for helping me with it! I hope you enjoy! what happens when the Slytherins make a game that they take a shot everytime Draco mentions Potter, and what happenes when Snape decides to join in to
**So I have seen this tumblr post more than once aadn myself and Puella Pulchra has helped me with it I hope you enjoy! I do not own Harry Potter**

"Bloody hell Malfoy" muttered Snape before he took a shot

"Couldn't even wait until after dinner before mentioning Potter," *The boy is making me feel sorry for Potter, and I HATE Potter* Hermione, Ron and Harry snickered at both Snape and Malfoy.

"So what are you gonna do now Malfoy?" Potter called out all Snape could do was sigh as he took out a bottle and put it beside him

"This is gonna take a while" he muttered

"Oh shut it potter, if it wasn't for you no one would be in the hospital wing" Malfoy replied

"Not my fault all you talk about is me" Harry smirked Dumbledore and Mc Gonagall gave a sigh and looked a Snape who was already taking shots

"This is not going to end well is it" Mc Gonogall asked

"No" was all Dumbledore said

 **The next day**

Snape groaned as he woke up to the very familiar Hospital Wing.

"Really Professor Snape I expected better from you" Madame Pomfrey admonished him. All Snape could do was snarl

"And I expected better from you" Sneered Snape

"Now, now professor you're the own who got yourself stupid drunk," huffed Madame Pomfrey, soon enough the whole school heard about Snape being in the hospital wing and everyone laugh, Harry, Hermione and Ron even went up to visit their Professor

"How's the head Professor" Ron snickered Snape let out a snarl

"You don't want to make it worse do you Professor Snape" Chuckled Harry, Snape looked muderest they Trio left laughing, later that night when Snape was let out everyone was making fun of him, Snape was furious he Marched right up to Malfoy in the middle of the fest and yelled at him

"Malfoy if your gonna talk about Potter all the time why not date him" Snape snarled and then left everyone at first was shocked and then laughed as Malfoy went red and Harry ducked his head groaning

Malfoy didn't complain about Potter for the rest of the month.

That was until Potter did everything to make Malfoy talk about him, but nothing seemed to work well that was until they were in Potions

"God damit it Potter, this is all your fault everything is always your fault!" Screamed Malfoy all the Slytherins including Snape let out a sigh as they all took a shot Harry laughed.

"I'm not the reason they're drinking Draco, you are, so actually this is all your fault." Malfoy was furious before he could say anything Snape snapped at them

"ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU! I do not want another hang over!" Harry and Malfoy both went quiet and then Harry snickered

"POTTER!" Roared Malfoy

"THAT IT BOTH OF YOU HAVE DETENTION!" Snape yelled having enough

"What that's not fair I didn't do anything" Harry complain

"You were born" Malfoy snickered

"Yes but you're the one who won't stop talking about me like you're in love with me!" Harry huffed back

"I'm not in love with you!" Malfoy yelled

"Then why do you talk about me all the time!" Harry asked. Malfoy was lost for words and went bright red

"For fuck's sake" Hermione groaned and pushed Harry into Draco. Both boys blushed

"What are you doing mud blood" Malfoy sneered

"Don't call her mud blood" Harry growled both boys glared at each other for what seemed like hours,

"JUST KISS ALREADY!" YELLED Hermione Draco and Harry just glared at each other for a full minute. Hermione groaned and pulled out her wand.

"Kiss or I hex you into next week" She threatened.

"I'm not gonna kiss him" Harry muttered Hermione lifted her wand that's when Draco grabbed Harry's face and pulled him into a kiss once they parted both boys blushed. The kiss lasted several moments before both boys pulled away staring at eachother their faces filled with shock and confusion, as though neither were expecting to enjoy it as much as they did.

"So you do like me" Harry mumbled and then smirked,

"Hardly" scoffed Malfoy

"Then why did you kiss me?" Harry asked

"You kissed back" Malfoy snapped Hermione let out a sigh

"This is gonna take a while" she muttered to Ron who say there with his mouth gaping

"How did you know!?" He asked Hermione who just smirked

"Are you to done fighting" Snape asked with a huffed, both boys forgetting where they were blushed bright red, and looked at Snape who looked amused.

"And are you both done snogging or would you like some more time?" Snape asked both boys went red and back away from each other,

"So as I was saying" continued Snape but before he could finish the bell went

"Potter, Malfoy please remain behind for you detention" Snape growled his black eyes narrowing at the blond and brunette. The boys froze were they were standing

"See you at dinner" Hermione said to Harry with a smile who just glared at her

"So are you two done fighting are you gonna date and be a happy little couple and start a family" Snape said sarcastically

"Jealous?" Malfoy asked

"Did you want Potter all for yourself" Malfoy sneered Harry just stood there blushing not use to having people fight over him

"Please" scoffed Snape

"Why would I want to date Potter" growled Snape who then looked at Harry who was paying attention to everything but them, he was in the middle of thinking how would he sneak out of them room but then he realized both Snape and Malfoy where starting at him

"Uhh" Harry said and blushed and looked at the floor

"So what did you want me to do" Harry asked still blushing which caused both Snape and Malfoy to smirk, Malfoy then looked at Snape and glared

"His mine" Malfoy sneered as he grabbed potters hand and walked out

"Uhh?" Harry said blushing, he didn't say anything else, Draco dragged him to the hall once they entered everyone at them stared after hearing what happened in the potions class

"So it's true?" Mc Gonagall whispered too Dumbledore

"So It seems" He said with a huge smiled.

 **A/N: What did ya think?**


End file.
